Lo-Tha Thunukalathanu
Lo-tha "Doombringer" Thunukalathanu (later took on the moniker "Twiceborn") was the youngest of seven siblings in the Thunukalathanu clan of goliaths from the Ridge of Blades where she later became a monk of Barendain, the dwarven god of prophecy. Biography Early life in the mountains For the first 11 years of her life, Lo-Tha lived among her clan in the Ridge of Blades. Lo-Tha lost most of her family in a catastrophic avalanche, which occurred while she and her siblings, Ko-Tha and Mo-Tha were out hunting. This traumatic incident was apparently foreseen by a member of the clan, who once journeyed with Tudyk Torunn, a dwarven monk elder of Barendain, but their dubbing of Lo-tha as "Doombringer" was ignored by the tribe. This incident and her nickname left Lo-Tha haunted by guilt and self-doubt for years. The monastery of Barendain At the age of 11, Lo-Tha was left in the care of the dwarves of the monastery of Barendain by her two surviving siblings. There she lived, training and studying, for 14 years before setting off for adventure. Lo-Tha has experienced visions in many of her dreams, and occasionally while on the brink of death. Whether these visions were echoes of the past, glimpses of the future, or merely dreams remains unknown, but Lo-Tha's long-time mentor Tudyk Torunn interpreted these visions as omens of possible things to come. Adventures and reincarnation Sent away from her monastery, Lo-Tha followed her fate to Kavaad, where she joined Willow Stormborn, Ulhirr Raskulfelt, and Bryn Telethryl in saving the village of Greencrest from a recent goblin attack in the early spring of 851. .]] After Greencrest was cleansed of goblins, Lo-Tha and her travelling companions followed the last worg rider into the mountains, wherefrom a hobgoblin warlord commanded the goblin attackers. In an attempt to save Willow Stormborn from goblin alchemists and a mysterious dark elf, Lo-Tha, Ulhirr, and Creed took Willow with them into an abandoned dwarven mine in the Ridge of Blades. Venturing deep into the mines, the party met a number of strange and hostile dwarfs and was attacked by vicious ankhegs. Lo-Tha and most of her companions were slain in battle against the ankhegs. Ulhirr survived the encounter and stored the bodies of his comrades in a bag of holding, until they were reincarnated by the goliath druid Ra-Sok "Keeneye" Elanakanu-Makate. On the orders of the Makate chieftain Kovauk, the tribe's druid performed a reincarnation ritual on Lo-Tha's dead goliath body, and restored her to life in a new form, most closely resembling that of a halfling. When Lo-Tha and her party left the Makate goliaths, they left their old bodies behind as well. Daeszal While traversing the Haunted Swamps of Tauryun, Lo-Tha and two of her travelling companions Harran and Avtoor were influenced by the shadow demon Daeszal and possessed into aiding him in his schemes. .]]After narrowly escaping the Shadowfell, Lo-Tha destroyed her party's bag of holding to banish Daeszal into the Astral Plane, stunning the demon in the astral rift and sacrificing herself to keep Daeszal from forcing his way back into the material plane, thus saving her companions and the Old Tree. The Astral Plane After leaving behind the Material Plane in a last-ditch effort to banish the demon Daeszal, Lo-Tha was transported to the Astral Plane. Half-conscious and close to death, she was bombarded by psychic winds and visions. For an unknown length of time, Lo-Tha was out of touch with reality due to visions, hallucinations, and the unfathomable space of the plane of thought. At some point, Lo-Tha was captured by Githyanki sailors of the Astral Sea and lived as a slave for several months until she escaped with fellow captive Moraan. While Lo-Tha travelled with Moraan, the two exchanged knowledge and techniques, honing their skills, and sharpening their minds. After Lo-Tha had collided with a small piece of a long-dead titan, her mind had been fractured, but through the guidance of Moraan and her githzerai teachings, Lo-Tha learned to use this to her advantage.Category:Player Characters